Shadow On My Heart
by Micaela
Summary: A round-robin. Jubilee is raped, and must bear the consequenses.
1. Default Chapter Title

SHADOW ON MY HEART, part 1 

A round robin by Piper, Jason Barnett, Dazzler, evenstar, LADYTIGGER, Micaela, Nova Zion, Jassa, and Saurion. 

(Disclaimer: All Marvel chars are sole property of Marvel Comics; we hold no claim and make no profit. This story was inspired by the 'Rising Sun' series.) 

---------------------------------------------- 

"It's impossible", the girl whispered over and over again. Staring blankly at the test in her hand. It couldn't be positive...it just couldn't. Then she curled up in a ball and began to sob. Why did this have to happen to her. Why did than son 'ov'a'***** rapist have to get her pregnant... She just sat there after a while staring blindly into space, not registering to anything. Her roommate came in after a while. "Jubilee? Wolverine and the other X-Men are here to visit", she replied. "Jubilee?", Paige took a step closer at the girl. 

Jubilee barely heard the girl, she did hear her mention Wolverine though. *Oh God! What will Wolvie do when he finds out Sabretooth raped me!*. 

Fists clenched, teeth grinding, Wolverine stood outside Jubilee's door his anger keeping him from opening it and subjecting his young ward to his anger as well as her own grief. He could hear her crying all the way down the hall and for once he knew there was nothing he could do to take away her pain. 

'Victor, this time you HAVE gone to far and if it takes me till the end of time I swear, YOU WILL DIE!' 

With those dark thoughts pushed to the back of his mind he gently raised his hand to the door... 

Jubilee heard the knock bang quietly against the door and knew in her heart that Logan was the person behind the door. She quickly threw the test and box into the garbage and pulled some Kleenex's from the box on the counter to cover it up. 

"Uh...one minute..." she called out shakily, tripping on the throw rug as she washed her face. Jubilee stood still for a moment, thinking of how to cover up the fact that she had been crying to Logan. Opening the door, she grabbed her head and pretended to have hit it on the counter. 

"Logan!" she called out, acting surprised at finding him there. "Hiya!" 

"Hey darlin'..." Logan could smell the fear pouring off of her small body, the attempt at lying giving her away. "What's wrong?" 

"I hit my head...it's nothing really..." Jubilee looked away and Logan's suspicion's were confirmed. The little girl he'd always loved and who trusted him deeper than anyone imaginable, had resorted to lying to keep him safe. "I hit it on the counter when I bent to get a earring..." 

"That ain't it kiddo...I heard ya talking t' yerself in there." was all Logan said. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Logan hugged her and rubbed her back as Jubilee tried to keep herself from crying again. Logan fought the urge to punch the wall behind them as the two of them stood in the now darkened hallway. Victor would die. 

Jubilee tried not to cry. It didn't work. She flung herself into Logan's arms. Crying hysterically. 

Logan held the small frame in his arms, and tried to soothe her the bast he could. He would find Creed, and KILL the SOB if it was the last thing he did. 

Jubilee stopped after a few minutes, and looked into his eyes, with her tear stained face. 

"Promise me, you'll stay with me. And not go after him. I need you here." 

Logan just looked at her. Not knowing what to say.... 

~~~~~~~~ 

'Darlin I, uh I,' Logan took one look in her pained eyes 'all right I'll stay I promise.' was all his cracked voice could strain to say as he felt tears fill his own eyes. 

************************************* 

'Hope ya like the present runt, I thought it might be nice change ta give ya somethin' for yer birthday. HAHAHAHA.' Creed took one last glance at the window to Jubilee's room before loping off his dark laughter following him in to the woods. 

*************************************** 

Logan's head shot up at the sound of laughter from outside, laughter he heard once to often and knew all to well. "He's here. Sabretooth." With a snarl Logan let go of Jubilee and turn to run out the door. 

"NO, you promised!" Jubilee screamed falling to the floor but snagging Logan's arm before he could run out the door. 

His head snapped around and the mask of anger on his face melted away once more and as he fell to his knees. He wrapped his powerful arms around his young ward and wispered in her ear. 'Yes, I did promise and this time I will keep it. The others can track that monster down. I'm not leaving you Jubilee, not ever again.' As he held her Jean's voice rang in his mind 'X-men don't kill'. He was going to make Creed pay, but perhaps Jean was right. That bastard deserves far, far worse. 

Logan slept peacefully on the couch in his own room at the X-Mansion. After the weekend stay and conference on what to do about Jubilee, he'd bundled her up and took her back with him to the mansion, hoping to have an easier time watching her there. 

Jubilee sighed in her sleep, a sign that either a nightmare or very good dream was working it's way through her mind. Across the room, on the couch, Logan opened his eyes and watched her small, sleeping form. 

Sitting up, he realized that he really badly had to have a beer and stood to leave, throwing his dull blanket to the foot of the couch. Heading out the door, he took one more glance at the still form on his bed and smiled, heading down the hallway to the stairs. 

As Logan answered the call of his gut guzzling a six pack, he noticed a familiar scent on the air, but then it was gone. 

Flicking off the kitchen light, he headed back upstairs to the uncomfortable couch in his bedroom to sleep off the unease he wore like a cloak. But there was the scent again. Heading back down the hallway, a little quicker, Logan made it to his room and threw open the door, searching for the scent. It was all over, the bed, the window, the couch and the trees outside. Jubilee was gone. And Creed had her. 

Logan leapt out the window landing on his feet and took off after Creed. It didn't take him long to catch up with him. 

"Hey, runt. Come fer yer frail?" 

"Haven't ya hurt her enough, Creed? Put her down or I'll kill ya." 

"I could kill her first. Ya know with all the X-losers after me it didn't take long ta figure out the place was almost deserted." 

"How long did you think it would take us to figure out that you were heading for our home?" 

There stood the X-Men. 

"De X-Men don' take kindly to no scum hurtin' our own." said Gambit with his red eye flashing anger. 

In fact, all of the X-Men's faces were stone hard. They were ready to protect and defend their young friend who had already been so violated. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Jubilee thrashed against Sabretooth, who was momentarily stunned to see the X-Men at home. She got out of his grasp and ran to Wolverine. Jubilee buried her face into his chest, scared to death. "Take her back to the mansion", Scott ordered Wolverine. Wolverine growled and glared at Sabretooth. Logan started to hand Jubilee to Bobby, but Scott stopped him. "No, you take her", he ordered again. Finally Logan agreed and turned with Jubilee. 

_________________________________________________ 

Jubilee sat sobbing in the darkened living room of the X-Mansion, waiting for the X-Men to return from battling Sabretooth on the grounds outside. Logan had set the alarms to assure her that she was safe, but she was scared. 

Logan sat beside her on the couch, his black karate-style pants and white undershirt he wore for pajama's showing off tensed muscles and occasionally he lifted his head to sniff the air. 

His arm cradled her small body lovingly, smoothing her hair down as she cried into his shoulder, knowing it was his fault this had happened. 

"How could he do this to me?" she sobbed, clutching his shoulder in anger. 

"It was my fault darlin'. Sabretooth promised me he'd eventually kill each person I ever loved and kill them, but I guess he had different plans fer ya." Logan immediately bit his tongue, wanting to stop the words from sounding like that. Jubilee looked up at him, anger in his eyes. 

"Every day since the ... you know ... I'm sorry Sabretooth did this to me and didn't rip my guts out. I hate him, but I hate what he did more." Jubilee crawled onto Logan's lap and hugged him, crying hysterically. 

"Let it out darlin'." he kissed her forehead. 

"I didn't deserve this and it happened anyway ... and I couldn't do anything about it ..." she sobbed again, hugging him fiercely. Logan tightened his hug slightly and a tear dripped down his face to his undershirt. Jubilee shook in his arms and cried until she fell asleep, curled protectively on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. 

************ Logan gently laid Jubilee on the bed and covered her with a quilt. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, almost as if nothing bad had ever happened to her. He sat down on the other side of the room. 

"I won't leave you alone." he thought. 

Wolverine had always hated Sabretooth. And he thought that there was a limit to hate, but when this had happened he realized that he was wrong. He hated him even more for this. He had taken away Jubilee's innocence, her laughter; her most precious gifts. And it was all done because Sabretooth knew that he could hurt Wolverine through the ones he loved. 

A wave of guilt washed over Logan. 

"This is all my fault!" and he put his hands to his face and wiped away the tears. 

Logan walk down to the main foyer just as the other X-men entered. Rogue's uniform was pretty fairly shredded showing just how close quarters fighting she had gotten into with Sabretooth, but the look in all their eyes said something he didn't want to hear. 

"What happened out there? Where's Creed?" 

"He apparently had some form of help. As we were about to catch him, he was teleported away and Jean doesn't sense his mind in the area." Cyclops reported with a heavy heart. 

*Logan where is Jubilee?* 

*Asleep upstairs Jean and the security grid is up.* 

*How is she?* 

*Honestly Jean, I don't know. I just don't know and right now I'd sell my soul to make it all right for her.* 

Jean laid a mental hand on Logan to remind him he was not alone and she understood his anguish, thinking back to how Nathan had to be given up to save his life. Still she knew could not relieve all of it as she saw him hang his head and the tears freely flow from eyes once more. 

"Now What?" asked a small chant in the back of Jubilee's mind and part of her couldn't help but laugh at the simple statement that held not only her life but that of her unborn child in the balance. "Ya so what now. I don't want an abortion even if it's that monster's child, but how can I ever look in Wovlie's eyes again when I carry the child of his most hated enemy. So now what?" 

Logan walked into the room a found Jubilee's bed empty and the window open. "Darlin'?" he asked. "I'm up here." he heard her say. He looked out the window and up on the roof. With all of Jubilee's gymnastics she could easily swing up on the roof. Using his claws he scaled the wall to the roof. He quietly sat down next to her. "You hate me don't ya?" Jubilee whispered. 

"What! Darlen' I could never hate you!" Logan cried, astonished. 

"I don't know what to do Wolvie. I know I don't want to give it up but how will the X-men, Gen. X or even you look me in the eye knowing what happen." Jubilee whispered. 

"I want to help. " Logan said tentavily. "Huh? I figured you didn't want anything to do with it." Jubilee said honestly. Honesty, the only thing the Logan truly ever wanted from Jubilee was her honesty. "No darlin'. I want to help, I want to be it's Daddy. " he said laying his hand on her stomach. "What!" Jubilee said in shock. 

"But, but Wolvie, how do you know that you can do that? How do you know that every time you see it, it won't remind you of Sabretooth?" Jubilee looked at the man next to her. Her eyes said it all, she was scared, confused, lost. "I didn't mean that I knew for sure I wanted to keep it, I just know that I can't kill it! What if *I* can't look at it without being reminded of what he did to me?" she started crying once again, but softly and quietly this time. 

"You know Wolvie, I used to feel perfectly safe and sure, but now...it just keeps replaying in my head. It's like nothings ever gonna make sense again!" 

"I know ya can, Jubes. Ya got a good heart, ya won't blame the kid fer what it's father did ta ya. And I'll be there for ya. Kid'll probably need a father figure ta control his animal side, I bet." 

"Thanks, Wolvie." She hugged him tightly. "That's just what I needed ta hear." 

Jubilee's small frame had already begun to show her pregnancy within the first few months. These first few month's had been stressful as numerous test's were run on the baby's health and she had to deal with the stigma of how she had gotten pregnant. She was the only one who seemed to hold it against her though. No one expected her to be able to stand up to Sabretooth. That bothered her a bit. 'Does no one take me seriously. Do they all think my powers are a joke?' 

Jubilee felt warm sunlight wash over her body and opened her eyes as a shadow passed over her, leaving a kiss on her forehead. Blinking, she sat up and pressed a hand to her stomach. 

At four months, she was small but showing rapidly. She could wear her normal dresses and shirts, but she'd given up on button-up jeans, resorting instead to her other, bright stretch pants or leggings that she'd worn when she was thirteen. 

"Good mornin' chere..." Remy whispered as he pulled a chair over to the bed. Other than Logan, she was most frequently seen with Remy. Rogue had left him for Joseph once and for all after a big argument three months ago and, as much as he needed a friend and confidant, she needed someone who would be a friend and be open-minded about the situation. They had similar backgrounds and had gone through a lot in their years as X-Men, so each felt safe with each other. Maybe that's what led us to becoming involved with each other, Jubilee thought. 

"You feelin' okay?" he asked, once again in a whisper. His hand reached out and took hers, cradling it carefully as he kissed her knuckles. "De X-Men be worryin' over you still..." 

"And for what? I'm fine, the baby's fine. I've got Wolvie...and you..." Jubilee stood and stretched, her stomach only pushing out about three hands wide. She walked to the closet and looked through her wardrobe for something that fit. "How's about this?" 

Remy turned and watched her change into a low-cut green sun dress that fell to the floor and she piled her hair on her head for dramatic effect. 

"Chere, you look gorgeous. But, you be gettin' big an' Remy t'inks a shoppin' spree be underway for today..." he stood and circled her bulging waist with his arms and gave her a kiss. 

"Being 18 and pregnant sucks." she muttered, adjusting the dress. "I can't wear this. Other people will look at me weird in the mall." 

"Remy t'inks you look nice. An' so what? We look de same age." 

"But we aren't. You're 28 and I'm 18." 

"So what? We look de same age." he repeated, kissing her again. Jubilee pulled back a bit and grabbed his hand. 

"Oh well. I want to shop and I haven't left the grounds since...uh...it happened." Jubilee nervously adjusted the dress again and smiled at her boyfriend. "Well, if I get scared or tired, we'll come home right away, that's all." 

"First sign, you tell Remy an' we leave." 

And with that, they headed downstairs to grab their shoes and Jubilee's spring jacket, Remy taking the keys to his convertible off his dresser as they passed by. 

Jubilee smiled as she came out of the dressing room wearing the dress that Remy had picked out. 

"I miss my figure." she whined. 

"You look beautiful to me, chere." said Remy 

"Well, thank you. Let me change out of this so we can get some food." she said. 

A few minutes later they were sitting at a table in the food court enjoying the leisure and each other's company. Remy excused himself to get a refill on his drink. Jubilee smiled watching him walk away. Who would have ever thought that they would become a couple. Her heart felt light and joyful for the simple pleasures of the day. Suddenly, something brushed against the back of her chair. She glanced up and felt her heart skip. There was a large blond figure...panic gripped her. "Run," she thought, "run." Just then something touched her hand and she nearly bolted, but it held her firmly and gently at the same time. She looked over to see Gambit looking at her with a confused and concerned stare. "What happened chere?" he quickly asked She looked over her shoulder at the man walking toward a table a few yards away, and realized that he wasn't quite as big as she had thought. "Uh...nothing...let's go home." she stammered. With no hesitation, Remy said OK and grabbed their stuff and put his arm protectively around her shoulders as they walked to the parking lot. 

Zipping back to 1407 Greymalkin Lane quickly, Remy continually watched Jubilee until she had to beg him to keep his eyes on the road. 

"I'm sorry to cut the day short..." 

"Don't apologize to me. I said dat if you be scared we leave." Remy mumbled, steering around a slow blue van. "'Sides, Remy don't really enjoy shoppin' all dat much, so I'd had enough anyways." 

"Well, I didn't much wanna shop anyways. I don't look as good in clothes as I used to..." 

"Oui. You look better. You got dat mot'erly glow 'round you." Remy smiled handsomely at her as they pulled into the gates of the mansion. Swinging up and around the circular driveway, Remy pulled into the garage and parked, jumping out to help Jubilee and grab the bags. 

"Remy, something's strange..." she whispered, clutching his hand as he pulled her up and out of the car. 

"De baby...?" Remy dropped the bags and supported his girlfriend's weight, worried something was wrong. 

"No, in the house...I don't know why, it just is..." Jubilee pointed at the door and Remy held her hand and pulled her to the door, motioning for her to stay behind him. 

As the door swung open, Remy chuckled and ushered Jubilee inside happily. Streamers decorated the walls and balloons the corners, a large chocolate cake in the center of the kitchen table. 

"SURPRISE!" the team jumped from around corners. "BABY SHOWER!" 

"Oh." Jubilee fell back against Remy and patted his hand. The women came to help with the bags they'd spent the morning buying and Hank handed her a thin, flat paper-sized manila envelope with her name scrawled across. 

"All of the information you have requested. There is an ultrasound of 'it' and the information regarding 'it's' gender in a separate envelope in the event that you may not want to know." 

Logan came up and looked at her. "Ya tired out?" he whispered carefully, watching her whitened face and black undereyes. She hadn't slept well recently. Remy'd told him about the times he'd woken up and she would be tossing beside him and crying. 

"A bit. I'll have some cake and go upstairs..." Jubilee put a hand on her stomach and nodded. 

"'Kay. You be sure t' tell Remy if ya wanna go." 

"I will." 

"Good." 

Logan went to get a beer and Jubilee began to cut the cake up and Remy handed them out. Jean kissed her cheek and asked about her day while the other women followed suit and the men talked around the other side of the table. 

As Jubilee finished her piece, a wave of dizziness washed over her and she motioned for Remy to come over and help her upstairs. He complied, leading her to their room at the start of the men's wing, and helped her change into her pajamas and lay down. 

"Y'okay cherie?" he asked worriedly, playing with her knuckles. "Mind if I go help clean up downstairs?" 

"No, go ahead. I'm exhausted, I could sleep forever and it'd just be boring for you..." another wave of dizziness hit Jubilee and she closed her eyes, feeling a trickle of blood coming from her nose. 

"J, you're bleedin'!" Remy ran and got a Kleenex and sat her up, holding her head forward. Instructing her to do it for a few moments, he ran to the door and began calling for Hank and Cecilia, the team doctors. "Someone get up here! She's bleedin'...!" 

Remy heard the thumps and yells coming up the stairs and turned back to his girlfriend to find Jubilee unconscious on the bed, face chalk white, the black circles under her eyes shining brilliantly. Blood trailed down her face to the sheets and she clutched the Kleenex half-heartedly. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hank and Cecilia were in the room alone with Jubilee, when the others waited out side hers and Remy's room, waiting for news. 

The door opened, and Hank walked out. "What happened? Is she OK?" Kitty Pryde asked, moving close. 

Hank's face was flat, trying not to have any emotion on it. "We're not sure. It took a bit of work, but she is stable. Now, we have to wait and see. But, there is no way to be sure." 

After saying that, Hank walked back into the room. Leaving everyone outside her room, looking at each other with confusion, guilt, sadness, and gratitude for her being at least alive. 

Well, all but 2. 

~~~~~~~~ In the Danger Room, a scene is set. Not a fighting one. More like a scene from "A Midsummer's Night Dream". One Jubilee loved to go to be alone, or to share with someone close. 

Logan opened the door. He couldn't see him, but he could smell Remy in there somewhere. 

He went in.... 

~~~~~~~~ 

Flowers and trees filled the air with a flowery fresh smell and Logan saw an almost tropical bird rise from a small pond near the door and lift into the tall trees as he walked by, searching for Remy. 

He could smell the boy, somewhere in the trees and his hunter instincts kicked in as he heard noises coming from the thickest part of the bush. With only the virtual golden sun to guide him through the forest for a moment as his eyes adjusted, he followed the trail and came out upon a very distraught young man huddled up and crying in the center of the small clearing. 

"Gumbo." he grunted, catching the Cajun's attentions, though he had sensed him already coming through the bush. "Jubilee's stable." 

"Good..." the man attempted to hide the fact he'd been crying by hanging his head and wiping desperately at his eyes. "You ain't gonna tell no one dat big man Remy be cryin' over un femme?" 

"No. I know you care about her a lot. She isn't even like Rogue was to you. I can smell it." Logan lit up a cigar and blew the smoke rings into the circle of trees above them, leaning back against a thick trunk. "Rogue was a game, no matter what you say, but Jubilee makes you happy. Happier than anything I've ever seen in anybody who was in love." 

"Logan, you be gettin' sentimental on Remy." the Cajun lit up his own cigarette and wiped at some more tears, willing himself to get under control again. "But I do love Jubilee. An' it bot'ered me to see her dat way..." 

"I know. Bothered me too, but she needs you when she wakes up, and you better be there." he inhaled the noxious gasses again, his system blotting out the toxins while he was still breathing in. 

"Yeah...I be dere. I just had to get away f' a bit, so I came here. Dis be our place, welcome." 

"Yeah, c'mon. The sedatives should be wearin' off around now." and with that, Logan called out for the program to end and they left the Danger Room, heading back upstairs to Remy and Jubilee's room. 

Remy and Logan made their way to where Jubilee was just starting to open her eyes. She blinked several times and looked up at them. Then a look crossed her face and she asked, "What happened? Is the baby OK?" 

Hank rushed to Jubilee's bedside and gently pressed her back into the covers. "Careful now" he warned even as Remy and Logan ran over. "But my baby-" Jubilee began. "Lay back darlin', please." Wolverine pressed. 

Hank explained what happened. Jubilee's body had hemorrhaged. Blood vessels in her upper nose had burst, releasing a great deal of blood. She had not been getting enough iron and calcium, which combined with her pregnancy's demands and her mutant physiology, had weakened the blood vessels in her body. 

"Your child is, however, fine. But you need a great deal of rest and some special supplemental foods I have prepared for you." 

Jubilee and the two most important men in her life visibly relaxed. 

Then Jubilee got an impish look on her face. "Oh, Hank?" "Yes?" "Hand me that folder. I wanna see what my baby's gonna be!" 

"Are you sure? Because once you have found out, you can never be surprised again." said Hank before handing the ultrasound pictures to Jubilee. 

"Yeah, I'm sure." she said as she eagerly grabbed at the pictures. when she got them though a confused look crossed her face and she turned the photo over, then over again. "Help me out here Hank." 

Beast smiled and pointed out the rough, blurry outline of the baby on the black background. "And here is where certain appendages would be if..." 

"So it's a girl." finished Jubilee. "Now what should I name her?" 

"A girl?!" Gambit muttered, standing back. "a fille. Mon Dieu!" 

Jubilee chuckled as she studied the pictures. "So this is my baby, huh?" a bittersweet grin passed over her face as Hank nodded. 

Jubilee lightly pressed her cheek against Logan's. 

"Ya know," she said, "I almost wish it were a boy. I was gonna name it after you." 

Logan gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

"That's Okay, darlin'. Thanks, but I don't think you should name your little girl Logan." 

Jubilee giggled at the mental image. 

"All right, so Logan's out now," she announced, turning to Remy, "Hank, you got any ideas?" 

"I support Heneretta." Hank smiled. "Thanks. Remy?" Jubilee asked. "Rowena Marie." he said. 

"Why Rowena?" Jubilee asked. "Because Rowena is the legendary sorceress who could enchant anyone she wanted." Logan replied. "And de petite has already enchanted three cherie." Remy whispered, kissing Jubilee's lips. 

"Okay...Rowena Henrietta Marie." Jubilee decided after a heart-melting kiss. 

"I like it...its beautiful." 

Jubilee had cabin fever. 

She was stuck in bed, being forced to eat Hank's yucky supplemental foods. Picking up the remote, she scowled at the television. Nothing good on, just re-runs of Family Matters and Jerry Springer's 'Our pimp introduced us, we fell in love, and there's nothing you can do about it!' episode. 

Flipping through the channels, she finally settled on a Scooby-Doo episode. 

Remy walked in, and placed a tray of nutrient-rich (read: taste-free) food on her dresser. 

"Hey, Remy," Jubilee chirped, putting down the remote, "I'm bored. Let's do something!" 

Remy gave her an amused smile. "Chere, y'know Hank say stay in de bed.." 

"I know.. but I'm sure there's something to do around here!" Jubilee chuckled evilly. Gambit shot her a wary look. 

"What y'planning, chere? Y'got dat dangerous look on y'face." 

Jubilee stepped forward and hooked her arm through his. 

"Remy-lets play some pranks." 

He backwheeled quickly. 

"Ahh, non! Remy not-" 

"Come on, it'll be fun!" she pressed, giggling. After all that had been going on, she could use a break. 

"Weeellll...." Jubilee pouted and flashed Bambi eyes at Remy. "Oh come on! It'll be fun!" 

"I don't know, chere..." 

Suddenly an idea popped into her head and she leaned in closer. "Well, then I guess you won't want to get back at Bobby for sayin' somethin' about you." 

His eye's narrowed slightly. "What did dat boy say?" 

"That you are obviously losing your touch." 

Remy gritted his teeth and frowned. 

"Dat boy must *pay*" 

Jubilee laughed evilly, then they ran down the hall to find some cheese whiz and water balloons. 

A little while later, Jubilee sat in a couch, not far from Bobby's room. As he walked past, a vile and malicious grin spread up her face. 

"What ya doin' darlin'?" Wolverine asked, giving her a suspicious look. 

"Oh nothing-nothin' at all." she replied sweetly, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. 

A moment later, Bobby opened his bedroom door, only to be hit in the face with two pounds of spray cheese, nine water balloons, fourteen pounds of feathers, and a creme pie. 

"Who did THIS!" he sputtered, staggering down the hall, pulling god-knows-what out of his eyes. "WHO?!" 

"Err...No-one!" Jubilee yelled even as she ran down the hall. (Wait 'till he finds out what we put in his bed) she thought fiendishly to herself. 

Jubilee sighed deeply, enjoying the warm, moist spring air. She bent down, careful not to scrape her full belly in the damp earth, and dug in her garden spade. 

After last month's fiasco involving Bobby Drake and a bed full of mustard, Hank had decided light exercise could only do her good. Storm had asked her to help plant some flowers in her treasured garden and Jubilee had been too happy to comply. Ororo Munroe had been a dear friend to both Logan and Remy, and these last few months had brought the two closer together. 

Speaking of Wolverine and Gambit... 

"Remy can' believe dese plants need such special fertilizer." Remy muttered to himself, wrinkling his nose, "It smell horr'ble." "Damn foliage", Logan agreed, wiping his muddy hands on his jeans, "They need more care than I do!" Jubilee and Ororo exchanged an amused look at the expense of the disgruntled groundskeepers. 

Jubilee stood up, cracked her tired knuckles, and glanced down at her nearly seven months pregnant belly. "Rowena," she said to herself, "You're gonna wear Mommy out with all the tilting I gotta do ta make sure ya don't get dirty." Rowena replied with a solid kick. It was so unexpected Jubilee started laughing in surprise. 

"Jubilee," Scott Summers called as he ran over, "You've got some visitors." 

Jubilee stopped in horror. The team, here? It couldn't be. The only people who knew about the pregnancy were Everett, Frosty, Cassidy, & Paige(Thanks to Sam's big mouth.) She didn't have the guts to tell Angelo what had happen, she couldn't stand the looks that Monet would have given her. " Petite? " she heard Remy asked. " I can't let them see me. Only a few of them know. " Jubilee said on the verge of tears. 

Logan and Remy both leaped to their feet when they saw the glint of tears in her eyes. 

"Now darlin', "Logan soothed, "They'll find out sooner or later-" 

"I know, "Jubilee whispered, "But what will they think? 'Oh, Jubilee's gone and got herself knocked up' I know that's what M'll think-" 

Logan's face grew dark. "Ya know as well as I do that ya didn't go out and get 'knocked up'," he spat, "They'll have ta accept ya an' Rowena. An' you're still an X-Man. They are part of you're team, and you're part of theirs. They deserve ta know things like this. An' that ya did not go get 'knocked up'" 

Jubilee wiped away an almost-tear. 

"Okay," she said, "I'll explain." 

It scared her, deeply. Deep down inside, she still wanted their approval. And she had a sinking feeling her 'condition' was not going to win it. 

Storm gently touched her arm. Jubilee smiled weakly over her shoulder at the concerned woman. Ororo hated seeing the girl in emotional distress, especially after the many difficulties of the last few months. 

Wrapping her hand around Remy's, Jubilee walked towards the Mansion. 

She couldn't believe she had to deal with these feeling again. She had finally started to get over them. The feeling of guilt, like it was her fault, and shame. She walked forward to face her friends and hope that they would still love and respect her as much as they had. 

Paige was the first GenXer she saw as she entered the house. "Are you all right?", Husk asked upon seeing her, "Ah'm sorry we dropped in like this, but the others wanted ta know what's goin' on." "It's okay", Jubilee replied, smiling at her friend, "They had ta find out sooner or later." Paige nodded, her big blue eyes shinning with love and sympathy. "They're out front", Paige told her, "Ah'll come with you." Jubilee could hear them chatting with each other as she was about to come around the building. It was a familiar, heartwarming sound and at the same time it made her more nervous. None of them except for the teachers and Everett knew why she had decided to stay with the X-men for awhile. She sucked some air into her lungs and walked around the corner. As soon as she did, silence smacked her in the face. She could see the looks of surprise and shock in their eyes. 

Jubilee could feel tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes as she watched her teammates try to think of what to say. Everett was the first to move. Almost as soon as she had rounded the corner he stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug. 

"I've missed you Jube," he quietly said into her ear during the embrace. 

Jubilee felt her voice crack as she said, "I've missed you too." 

Everett then stepped back and Jubilee felt Paige's hand on her shoulder. She knew it was time to explain. 

Jubilee felt Remy's hand on her shoulder, a comforting gesture. 

She smiled, even though her throat felt like cotton, and her heart was pounding. 

Monet looked shocked; Jono's eyebrows had shot up, which was a lot of expression for him. 

Banshee and Emma both looked composed, but she suspected they were both upset. 

Angelo looked concerned, but was the calmest one of the group. 

Jubilee began, "I suppose you're curious as to how this happened..." **** 

"Just a lil' bit chica, but that can wait. First eats, then pregnancy, ya know I can't kill anyone on an empty stomach chica. " Angelo went over and kissed Jubilee on the cheek. 

"Thank you Angel." she whispered. "Angelo." he corrected. "No. You're my Angel." 

But even as he smiled at Jubilee, trying to lighten her spirit, he wondered what had happened. 

They all walked to the kitchen together. Jubilee could feel their eyes on her as they sat down. 

"Ok guys, stop staring at me." 

"We can't help it gel. We're not used to yer lookin' like this," explained Jono. 

Jubilee turned around and headed into the kitchen, where Hank had been kind enough to whip up some sandwiches for them. All the way, she could practically feel the eyes of her friends on her back, worry and confusion nearly overwhelming their good manners. 

"Thanks Hank!" she said grabbing a couple of sandwiches. "Gotta eat a bit more you know." 

She sat down at the table, Remy to her left, Everett to her left. Everyone else sat down after getting some food. 

"So, how have you guys been the last few months?" she asked her friends. 

"Oh, quit it Lee," Monet voice sliced through the air. "You have to tell us eventually, why stall?" 

"Because I can." Jubilee shot back. "J, she didn't mean it as harsh as she mad it sound." Everett said. "Yes she did, you more then anyone should know that Monet doesn't say anything she doesn't mean." Jubilee said. 

Monet frowned and leaned back in her seat, angry. 

Paige looked at Jubilee, wondering to herself how her friend was going to break this news. 

Logan sat down across from Jubilee and glowered at Monet. Jubilee slipped her hand down and felt Remy grasp it in a supportive manner. 

Placing her sandwich on the table, Jubilee wiped her mouth as M said, "So how did this happen, Lee?" Monet was staring at Remy the entire time and he glared back. 

"Okay," Jubilee began, taking a deep breath to calm her pounding heart. "It's best to tell you now, I suppose." 

"I would say you should have told us 6 months ago by the looks of things Lee", shot back Monet. "Anyways", continued Jubilee, "for your information Miss Perfect, Gambit is NOT the father. Gambit is a very close friend who has been there for me from the time I came back here, him and Logan and everybody else! I knew you would think I was a slut if I told you I was pregnant, that's why I decided to keep it a secret and come back here!" 

"Calm down darlin'", Logan said getting up to massage her already strained muscles in her back, "no need getting upset at her. It ain't healthy for you or the baby." 

"Logan be right 'tite, no need to cause yo'self going into premature labor." 

"Thanks Logan, Remy, but I think it's about time I told them who the jerk of a father is. If you must know, Sabretooth is the father Miss Priss. I was raped." For those of the student body that didn't know her story, they were all shocked and dumb-founded. Angelo was the first one to say something. 

"Oh Chica." Angelo whispered, leaning forward and taking her hand. "Why didn't you tell us?" 

Jubilee bit her lip and gave Angelo a hug. "Sorry Ange," she murmured, "It's just.. I was so scared.. and I thought you guys would think I was a slut or.." 

*How could we think something like that?* Jono asked, his eyes glowing in anger *You were raped. That's not your fault! We'd never think that!* Jono shot a drop-dead look at M as he ran to Jubilee's side. Monet had turned a sickly gray color and slumped down into her seat. 

"I didn't know.. I had no idea..." 

Everett was completely still. Of all the things he had expected her to do, that was the last. He couldn't imagine her terror, or pain, or humiliation-Good God, all this time-all alone-we weren't there-Everett felt shame and anger swell within him, and the feeling that if he had been there, he could've saved her... 

Monet said weakly, "I thought..." 

"You thought Remy was the father," Jubilee finished, leaning into the Cajun. "No, he's not the biological one but he's willing to be his father in every way that counts." 

Gambit smiled and hugged Jubilee, sending Monet a black look. 

"I ... I am sorry, Jubilation," Monet said, hanging her head. "For once I will admit when I am wrong." 

Ev stared sadly at Jubilee and Gambit, obviously so much in love. He had always thought...what he thought didn't matter, he decided, grasping Jubilee's shoulder. And in his heart he finally let her go. "Well, the baby's gonna grow up just fine, especially with all his aunt's and uncles from GenX." 

Jubilee leaned up and gave Ev a kiss on the cheek. "You sure you want the job?" she asked them, grinning, "I mean.. Aunt Paige? Uncle Angelo? Auntie Monet?!" 

Angelo chuckled and said, "Sure thing, chica. I, for one, can't wait! Trust me, we're gonna be the best role models ever!" Jubilee laughed out loud in joy. Things were finally going her way. "Hey Paige," she said, turning to her long-time friend, "Ya wanna help me go maternity clothes shopping? I still gotta way to grow." "'Course Jubilee. We'll go tomorrow." "Jubilee?" came a quiet voice of Monet. "Do you mind if I come to? I'd like to make up with you by getting some of the more expensive things the baby will need." "Monet, I know you got all the money in the world, but you don't have to buy my forgiveness. I forgive you, but if you ever jump to conclusions like that again, I will paff some sense into that head of yours, understood?!?" "Perfectly Jubilee. However 'tite, if you would like to make it up to me, I wouldn't mind a Harley with a side passenger car. After all, Jubes and de baby will make it kinda awkward when it come time to travel on my regular Hog", smiled the Cajun. 

"Remy!" Jubilee shot a look of disbelief to him, yet she couldn't hide her excitement of the idea of having Monet buying Remy and her and the baby a motorcycle. She turned back to Monet and was about to tell her he was kidding but she met Monet's hand. 

"Fine Remy, do you have any particular style you want? Not that it really matters though, when do you want to go shopping/ordering it." 

Jubilee was shocked to hear what she was saying. So much that she was speechless. " 

What about tomorrow when you get back from shopping, the 'tite here has had a busy day and she needs her rest" he said with a tender kiss. 

"I think that's are cue to go guys", Everett said. "Sure. Jubilee, Monet and I will be back around 9am to go shopping okay?" 

"Sure Hayseed, see you later." 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Jubilee sat down on the bench and massaged her aching feet. 

"What's wrong?" Paige asked, kneeling beside her. 

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just my feet swelling, is all." 

Jubilee, Monet, and Paige had just gotten home from an all-day shopping trip. They'd picked out clothes, toys, books, and God-only-knows-what else. "I can't believe babies need this much stuff." Jubilee wondered aloud, gazing over the bags of merchandise. Paige chuckled. "Ah have seven brother an' sisters and trust me, they do. This is only the start! Wait 'till Rowena starts walkin', an' potty-training, and goin' ta school, an' _boys_-" 

"What 'boys'?!" Remy asked, with a suddenly panicked expression on his face. "Why", Paige began, "the boys she's gonna date when she's in high school--" 

Logan growled and popped his claws. "No she ain't", he said gruffly, "Rowena ain't dating." 

Paige and Jubilee exchanged an amused look. 

"Well", Jubilee said as she stood up, "you boys ready ta help me decorate the babies room?" 

Gambit nodded."Oui chere, Gambit will help, but first t'ings first, M and I have to go looking for the motorcycle, or did you forget?" 

Monet stood up, flying across the room. "I had not forgotten Gambit, I mean Remy. I was hoping we could postpone the motorcycle shopping until tomorrow. You have no idea how tiring a day of shopping with Paige and Jubilee can be." 

Jubilee laughed a little. "He was talking to me Monet. Anyways, I need him to help me get this stuff sorted. Oh, I just realized, why are you calling Remy, Remy and not Gambit like you normally do?" 

M looked haughty for a moment. "If you must know Jubilee, I feel it is the least I could do. After all, he is going to be Papa Remy and not Papa Gambit, correct? 

Jubilee sent an amused glance Remy's way. "As usual you are correct. Now let's get this stuff unloaded!" 

Jubilee bent over and grabbed one of the huge sacks. This one was filled with educational toys, including a Baby's first Computer, which Hank had picked out. Jubilee wasn't sure why a newborn would need a computer, but Hank had been very adamant that it would increase Rowena's literacy skills, so she had gone along with it. 

Paige, Remy, Monet, and Logan each grabbed a bag and started up the stairs. Rowena's room was right done the hall from Jubilee's so she could here her if she started to cry. Remy and Logan had painted it a light and airy shade of yellow, which reminded Jubilee of a vanilla cake. Paige had helped her pick out a blue and yellow crib to go along with the paint, and Angelo and Everett were right in the middle of pasting up the alphabet border when she walked in. 

"You guys need any help?" she asked, her hands on her hips, as she grinned at the paste covered GenXers. "Huh? Oh your back chica", responded Angelo. "You know the paste is supposed to go on the border, not the people putting up the border", said Jubilee with a grin. "What'd you get Jubes", asked Ev. "I'll make a deal with you two, you finish putting up the border and get cleaned up, then I will show you all the stuff we got. To be honest, I don't remember everything we got", said Jubilee. 

"Cool chica, you got yourself a deal! Angelo, Ev, ah think Ah can help you here", responded Paige, "after all, Ah have done this before when helping my mother prepare the baby's room back home." 

"Thanks Paige", said Ev. 

"Yeah Chica, muchas gracias", added Angelo. 

"If you will excuse me, Jubilee said, I want to take a hot bath and soak my aching feet and back. Remy, Logan, and I will start organizing the merchandise we bought today." 

"You go take that bath, a pregnant woman needs her muscles to be relaxed otherwise the stress can effect her and her unborn child", added Monet. With a hug to Monet, Jubilee said thanks and left. about 30 minutes later the border was finished, the gang was cleaned up, the merchandise was organized, and Jubilee was feeling a whole lot more relaxed. 

"Wow chica, did you buy the entire store?" 

"Nah Angelo, although, it sure looks like it, doesn't it", Jubilee said with a grin. "I don't remember buying this", said Jubilee holding up a small black leather jacket that resembled Remy's. "That 'cause I t'ought the 'tite would need it when she ride wit' her Papa on the motorcycle her Aunt Monet promised to buy her and me." Remy answered her with a grin. "And what's this?" Jubilee looked at Logan and Logan said, "Jubes, I figured the kid would be needin' a helmet to go along with the jacket. Like I say, safety first." 

With that everyone started laughing and that laughing led to the emergence of more X-Men to come in and see what was going on. "Oh my stars and garters, you actually bought the computer I suggested Jubilation", exclaimed Hank. "You want me to download some software on it?" "Calm down Hank", Jubilee said, "I don't think that'll be necessary for awhile. 

"Just let me know when you need it to be done and I will install them", said Hank. Jubilee hugged and thanked him. 

"I think I'm gonna go take a nap." Jubilee stated awhile later. After Ev and Angelo had finally finished putting up the border (with Cyclops' help) Jubilee, Husk, M, and Jean Grey had decorated the entire room as Remy and Logan sorted through the bags. 

Jubilee was beat. The hot bath had relaxed her muscles, as well as making her a bit sleepy. All during lunch she was yawning, and her eyelids felt heavy.All through lunch she'd kept on yawning. "Okay, chica." Angelo replied. He and Remy were in the process of putting together a baby swing set. Jubilee walked down the hall to her room, carrying the baby roadster's jacket. 

Sitting down on the bed, she smiled. She could just see Remy cruising the road with Rowena in the sidecar, wearing matching outfits. Yawning, she flopped down on the bed, pulled the covers around herself, and drifted off to sleep. 

*ImwarmandcomfybutImalittlehungryMommaareyouthere?ImhungryhungryMommawillyoufeedmeMomma?* 

Jubilee's eyes shot open. Wait a second. This couldn't be right. She was dreaming, wasn't she? She could've sworn someone was talking to her in her head- No, no, she reminded herself, the only psis home today are Monet, Emma, and Jean, and they're all right down the hall. If they needed me they wouldn't telepathically call me. Jono would, but he's not here-he went gift shopping for Paige's birthday. Anyway, he wouldn't call me Momma- Jubilee sat up. Momma? Could Rowena-nah, she told herself, can't be. Jubilee had had dreams before were she could've sworn someone was talking to her in her head-but that's all they were. Dreams. Right? Jubilee rationalized. I don't even know if she's a telepath--anyway, she wouldn't know English--would she? 

*MadreImhungrydeNuevo* 

Jubilee stood up slowly. "Omigod." she whispered, starring at her belly. Spanish-she knows Spanish-thanks a lot Ange, she thought wryly. Okay, this was weird. Very weird. Her baby knew English and Spanish and was talking to her in the womb. Okay, extremely weird. 

Jubilee started down the hall. "Oh, Hank?!" 

**************** 

"Congratulations, Jubilee." Beast told her, studying a sheet, "You're baby is a telepath." 

Jubilee's eyebrows shot up. A mutant telepath. One that could talk to her while she was pregnant. Great. 

Remy's hand squeezed her shoulder. He had been worried about Rowena; the news she was a mutant was comforting. 

Jubilee picked up Rowena's sonograms. (Well, she doesn't have a tail or anything) then after thinking of Nightcrawler (Not that there's anything wrong with that) 

She couldn't lie to herself. She had hoped her child would be a human. The world was so dangerous for a mutant; she had wanted her daughter to have a normal childhood. 

Jubilee slid off the medlab bed and walked out the door. She and Paige were going out for lunch; to a great place in New York. 

*Mommayouresaddontbeplease* Jubilee smiled. Hank had said that Rowena had probably picked up her repertoire from the outside; people that Jubilee was with a lot. Jubilee wondered if Rowena was going to have a Cajun twang, or a valley girl accent. Perhaps a canuck accent-or maybe all three. Jubilee giggled. 

A little later on in the day, Paige and Jubilee sat at a lovely cafe overlooking a park. They were finishing up their meal when Jubilee noticed several people setting up a podium and talking amongst themselves. 

"What's going on?" she asked her friend. 

Paige wrinkled her nose. "Oh them. They're part 'o' the FoH. They come down here every now and then and hold a demonstration in the park 'bout mutants. Ah wouldn't have brought you today if Ah'd known they were comin'." 

Jubilee took a last bite of her sandwich and stood up. Wonderful. Her day had been going more or less fine until now. Oh well. 

"Maybe we better go." Jubilee said to her friend, picking her purse. 

On the way back to the mansion, Jubilee casually asked, "Sooo-whatta ya want for your birthday?" 

Paige shot her an amused look. 

"My birthday, huh?" 

Jubilee leaned back in her seat, trying to feign disinterest. "Yeah, ya know, I figured there was something special ya wanted?" 

Paige chuckled. 

"Nah, nothing in particular. Jus' you don't be going into labor at my birthday party!" 

Jubilee started to laugh, but that comment gave her pause. She was just about seven and a half months pregnant. (Not too much longer) a tiny voice in her head reminded her. 

She was scared. She'd heard about childbirth, and knew it was painful. Not that she hadn't dealt with pain before, but- 

(Oh, stop worrying) she told herself sternly (Ya won't go into labor at Paige's party) 

She hoped not, anyway. **** 

Suddenly Jubilee stopped and grabbed Paige by the arm. 

"Umm, no, it won't be at your party, I can say that for sure." 

"Why's that?" asked Paige. 

"Because it's happening right now," said Jubilee doubling over. 

"Oh, Omigod! What do I do?" 

"Go get Remy and Logan," said Jubilee trying to stay calm. 

*Don'tworrymomma.I'mjustcomingtoseeyou.* 

**************** 

"Omigod." Paige moaned, leaping up. She bolted out of the room, calling loudly to the others. 

Jubilee tried to catch her breath. This was too early--she was only seven and a half-uh uh, what was that?! 

(I think its a contraction) she told herself, fighting to stay calm. 

*MommawhatsgoingonthisisharderthanIthought* 

"It's okay baby", Jubilee whispered out loud, in order to calm herself as well as Rowena. 

Logan, Storm, and Remy ran in, followed by Paige. Logan, honest to God, looked like he was about to faint. Remy had gone pale. Only Storm seemed in control. 

"It's going to be just fine child", Ororo soothed, leading her down the hall, "I promise." 

"Chere, you be okay?" Remy asked in a slightly squeaky voice as Beast helped her sit down on the bed. Jubilee nodded, but tensed up as she felt another contraction hit. Gasping, her hand flailed out and grasped Logan's hand. 

"Bare down hard as you like, darlin'" he whispered in her ear, "Even your grip can't bend adamantium." 

Jubilee managed a weak smile. "Wanna..wanna bet on that.. Wolvie?" 

After Beast checked her over he said, "Your definitely in labor, Jubilee. Don't worry--these things take hours. Do you want some pain relievers or food and drink?" 

Jubilee nodded vehemently. "Yes, yes.. especially the pain relievers." 

****** 

Jubilee moaned and buried her face in the pillows. It had been several hours, but she had not yet entered full-blown labor. Hank had dressed her in a maternity hospital gown, given her a pain reliever, and told her that she should try to rest. 

Jubilee was finding that hard to do. Her body was wracked with contractions periodically causing her to writhe and twist upon the bed. Her face and hair were damp with perspiration. Logan and Remy were still in the room with her, with Hank, Storm, Paige, Jean, and Scott outside for the moment. 

Remy damped a washcloth and used it to swab down her red-streaked face. Jubilee held his hand for a moment, only to accidentally clench down when another contraction hit. Remy's face twisted up in pain. "Oh chere", he said, gritting his teeth, "Y'got some grip dere." 

Jubilee bit her lip. Worse than the physical pain was Rowena's panic. If this was bad on the outside, she could only imagine was it was like inside. 

*MommathisissohardMomma-* 

Jubilee propped herself up, with some assistance by Logan and Remy. Hank said to try different positions to ease the pain and tension; she'd asked for an epidural, but they couldn't give her that till things really started getting good. 

Jubilee pressed her face against Logan's chest, as if his presence could ease the pain. Logan wished he could. He felt so useless, not being able to do anything--this was really her battle; all he could do was watch. 

Jubilee stood up and tried crouching down. Paige said her mother had found that most comfortable when she was in labor-maybe it would work with Jubilee. 

Another contraction hit, stronger than the others. Jubilee couldn't help crying out; this one was so intense her toes curled. 

*Momma! Mommasomethingswrong-* 

Logan stopped. Something was different. He could smell it. 

Jubilee bore down hard on his hand and hissed through her teeth."Logan.. Remy...I think this is it...." 

Remy leaped up and bolted for the door, yelling, "Beast! Get y'furry blue butt in here!" 

Logan supported her to her feet, helping her back to the bed. 

**** 

Hank rushed in and looked at the Rowena's heart rate. "Oh dear." Best whispered. "Oh dears aren't good. What's wrong? " Jubilee said." The baby's heart rate has dropped rapidly. She can't be born like this. I'm going to have to do a C-section." Hank said. 

Jubilee felt her heart hit her stomach. 

"You're gonna do what to my baby?!" 

Hank placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"If we don't, Jubilee, we may lose you both; your pregnancy has not been easy, and add to that the premature birth..." 

Jubilee felt tears gather in her eyes. She could lose her baby. If she did, it would be her fault. Until now, Jubilee had never fully realized how much she wanted Rowena; being able to talk to your unborn child makes it all the more real. 

*Momma--whatiswrong...* 

Oh, God, the psi link was fading. "Hurry", she cried to Beast, "I'm losing her!" 

It changed from one person having a baby to a team of people having a baby. Jubilee was placed in a wheelchair and taken down the hall to the operation room. 

As Beast put her under, the last words Jubilee could hear was Logan whispering her name.... 

**** 

The light made her eyes hurt. "Someone turn out the lights. It's to bright in here." Jubilee groaned. "Jubes?" she heard Logan whisper. "Yeah Wolvie? How's Rowena?" she asked. 

Jubilee tried to sit up, but her stomach hurt horribly. Thank goodness Hank had given her pain killers, or she would've passed out from the pain. Beast stood nearby, next to a small incubator. He looked up and smiled at her. 

"Jubilee.. she's so beautiful." 

Jubilee felt her breath catch in her throat. "What..? How did she...?" 

Beast cleared his throat. "Well, you're not going to believe this, Jubilation, but her healing factor is repairing her heart." 

Jubilee gasped. "Healing factor?!" 

Logan nodded. He, Remy, and Jean were standing next to the incubator. "Hank's right, darlin'", he told her, glancing through the clear cover, "She's a tough little customer. She's also real cute, if I may say so myself." 

"She's fine," Logan replied, quietly. "You're the proud mother of a five pound, eight ounce, pink-faced baby girl. And she's got a howl worse than Banshee," He smoothed the damp and matted hair away from Jubilee's exhausted face, and she felt his hand shaking. "What's wrong, Wolvie?" Jubilee asked her friend and mentor. The light shining in her eyes was finally snapped off, and there was Beast, standing on the other side of the bed. "Everything is all right Jubilee," He said, "but YOU gave us quite a scare. We almost lost you on the delivery table." 

"Wha...?" Jubilee asked. Her head was starting to pound from the drugs, bright lights, and general exhaustion. 

"Yeah p'tite-- y'gave us quite de scare dere." Remy said, coming to stand by her bedside. 

"In the midst of the surgery you hemorrhaged again; you began bleeding internally as well. I thought we'd lost you there." Beast said, leaping off to check on Rowena. 

Jubilee allowed herself to sink into the bed sheets. More time in bed. Wonderful. Oh well. 

"Logan?" she called out in a somewhat weaker voice than she expected, "please let me see Rowena- please?" 

"Sure darlin'." Logan smiled at her and picked the baby up. 

"Logan you shouldn't." Hank started. "I want to see my baby Hank! Now!" she screamed. "Hush petite you're gonna see her." Logan brought the tiny infant over to her and laid her in Jubilee's arms. She smiled at her Rowena with tears in her eyes. *I'm gonna be the best mom I can be. I promise you that Ro.* Jubilee thought. *IknowMommaIknow.*" she 'heard' Rowena say. 

Jubilee allowed a tear to drip down her face. She felt like she'd lost something important; in a way, she had. The telepathic link she and Rowena shared was still there, but was no longer as strong as it had been in the womb. She had never imagined she would feel so lonely in her own head. 

*Mommathisisdifferent-whoisthebighairymanandwhoistheeven hairierman?* 

Jubilee started to giggle. 

She was so tiny and delicate- Jubilee was afraid that she would break her by holding her. Rowena's face was all screwed up, and her tiny fists were busily rubbing her eyes when Jubilee got her first look at her. 

A black skullcap of hair cradled her head; unusual, but not unheard of. Rowena peeked at her through slightly blurry eyes that shone a deep blue, fringed in black lashes. 

"I told you she was beautiful." Wolverine said gruffly. 

"Of course she is. She looks like me. " she said with a smile. Logan could tell she was trying to avoid the fact she had large blue eyes that held both the look of innocents like Jubilee's and the hungry predator look like Victor Creed's. "Petite, ya did real well dis time." Remy said kissing her forehead. 

Jubilee kissed Rowena's face, and gently ruffled her hair. Rowena's hand reached out, and it wrapped around Jubilee's finger with surprising strength. 

"Now, you stay put, Jubilation", Beast said, moving for the door, "There are some people outside who've been dying to see you." 

Jubilee felt a surge of happiness as all of her friends entered the room. She almost laughed at how uncertain some of them looked. All at once everyone suddenly began to speak. 

"Are you OK?" 

"Is that her? Oh she's so beautiful!" 

"We were so worried." 

"She looks just like you Jubes." 

Jubilee felt the love in the room surround her. She looked down at her baby. She knew that she would never regret having her. She leaned down and kissed Rowena on the forehead. 

********** 

Some time later... 

Jubilee sat up in bed, mindful of the stitches on her stomach. Standing up, she pulled on her bathrobe and walked down the hall to the nursery. 

In the darkness, the yellow walls seemed almost gray, with only a small plug-in night light for illumination. 

Rowena lay in her crib, blissfully asleep. She hadn't cried, but Jubilee had felt the need to check on her. Their psi-link was still there, but dimmer; Hank said it should reassert itself as Rowena got older. 

Jubilee leaned over the crib, admiring her masterwork. The infant yawned, and Jubilee reached down and allowed Rowena's tiny hand to wrap about her finger. Rowena stretched in her sleep, and tightened her grip. 

Jubilee winced as a minute claw sprang from her daughters finger, scratching her knuckle. She watched carefully as the claw retracted back into Rowena's digit as the baby relaxed. 

Jubilee stifled an impulse to cry. It wasn't her daughters fault she'd inherited those - things - from her father... 

(No, not her father) Jubilee told herself strictly, feeling her throat constrict (Logan's her father, Remy's her father, and I'm her mother.) Breathing hard for a moment, Jubilee reached down and softly kissed Rowena on the cheek. 

"Isn't that right, my little Enchantress?" she whispered, more to herself than anyone else. 

After listening to her daughter's light breathing for a minute, Jubilee stood up and headed towards the door. 

Rowena slept soundly. 

And when Jubilee got back to her room, so did her mother. 

The End 

**** 


End file.
